Igneel
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: 'It was dead silence in the hall as no one spoke to one another. All of them held their heads low in prayer that Lucy and the new member would be alright. When suddenly screams were heard coming from inside. Not of pain but for comfort.' "Hey little buddy... I'm your D-D-Dad." Tears started to fall down the Dragon slayers tan cheeks.


**Hey everyone and welcome to my little mini one shot of Nalu. Well I hope you all enjoy this one it was just sitting in my laptop for a while now so I decided to finally upload it :D Enjoy Igneel**

* * *

Week 1:

"Natsu…" The blonde moaned softly in her sleep.

The pink headed dragon slayer groaned, refusing to get up from the comfort of the bed. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu slurred.

"I want ice cream! With spicy ramen noodles~" Lucy sang, now fully awake. In a sitting position she clicked on the lights illuminating her apartment.

"Fine…" The dragon slayer whined. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, climbing over Lucy, walking towards the kitchen.

"And while your at it some caramel popcorn please!" The blonde yelled.

The pink haired mage groaned in response as he heard a giggle come from the bed room. Scratching the back of his head lazily he picked out the things his partner had asked for. Cooking up the spicy noodles in a cup, he heated it up for exactly two minutes. As he waited patiently for the sound of the bell to come from the microwave. It rang at last, quickly pulling it out of heater and pouring the soup into a bowl. Running back to Lucy he quickly handed all the things she asked for.

"Thanks." Lucy spoke as she chugged down the food.

"No problem… It's normal for the process to move this quickly so I cant complain." Natsu spoke.

"It's your fault I'm like this you know… I'm eating crazy things and soon I'm going to turn into a hippo." The celestial wizard pouted with her mouth extremely full.

"My hippo." The dragon slayer sighed, as he jumped right back into bed with his mate, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Clinging to her until sleep finally had claimed him again. Lucy sighed happily, as she stroked Natsu's pink hair away from his eyes.

~0~

Week 7:

"Owww!" The blonde whined using her hands to lift her massive breasts.

"Don't do that Lu-Chan! It will only make things worse." The blondes best friend, Levy Mcgarden warned.

"But why the hell do they weigh so much!" Lucy pointed at her giant boobs.

"I read it in a book, it's just part of the cycle. The swelling should go down soon." Levy smiled reassuring the celestial mage that the pain would soon cease.

"I'M GUNNA KILL NATSU WHEN HE GETS HOME!" The blonde shouted, clutching a fist in the air ready for a fight.

"Mood swings…" The blue haired book worm sweat dropped.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Lucy death glared.

"N-nothing!"

~0~

Week 14:

"How is she doing?" The ice alchemist, Gray Fullbuster questioned to the pink headed fire mage.

"Fine. But she's been trying to seduce me for the past two days. I don't know how much longer I can take…" Natsu sighed.

"Just stay strong, you'll get through it." The ebony haired man gave a reassuring pat on the back.

"Hopefully… Holding back is going to be hard usually I don't have much willpower when it comes to this stuff." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"That's what got you into this mess." Gray pointed out. When suddenly the door to Lucy's apartment complex was slammed open. Making Natsu jump into a shivering position.

"Oooh Natsuuu~" A voice sang from the hall way of the complex. This only made the dragon slayer whimper.

"Well good luck…" The ice mage laughed, standing up as he made his way out of Lucy's apartment and to the busy streets of magnolia.

Abandoning the defenseless dragon slayer to fend for himself. "Gray you Baka." Natsu silently cursed out as he clutched the sides of Lucy's couch. Digging his dragon type nails into the cushion.

"What naughty language… I'll have to punish you for that." The voice spoke again stepping into the apartment. Only to reveal his partner, Lucy. Closing the door softly behind her.

"L-Lucy you don't want to do this…" The dragon slayer warned digging in his nails further into the couch if possible. As he watched her hips sway tempting the young salamander. To make things even worse, the blonde started to undress herself slowly.

"Oh come on _salamander_." Lucy slurred on his nickname seductively. Sending a shiver down the pink headed mans spine.

'_oh shit_.'Natsu cursed inwardly.

"C-Come on Luce this isn't right what about the ba-" He was silenced by Lucy's finger as she shushed him. Positioning herself onto his lap.

"Aww don't be like that Natsu. I just wanted to have some fun…" Lucy pouted. The dragon slayer gulped. He couldn't take it anymore he just had to claim her. So he did the only rational thing to do at a time like this. He dove in to meet Lucy's pale cherry flavored lips with his slightly chapped ones. Biting her bottom lip she gave him permission to explore her mouth. As his tongue slipped through her mouth, Lucy melted from the warmth he was giving off. A familiar warm tingling sensation came from her lower stomach.

Breaking apart for air, Natsu leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder inhaling her scent. "You sure you want to do this?" The dragon slayer questioned.

"Yes."

Just that one word. Said millions to the Dragon slayer. As that night he fulfilled what Lucy wanted. With uneven breaths they laid on the blonde's pink bed, in their naked glory.

"I love your Hormonal Mood Swings." Natsu laughed at the blushing celestial mage.

"Oh shut up…"

~0~

Week 19:

"It's healthy for you and Natsu to do that." The blue headed book worm spoke to Lucy. As she hung up another blue streamer out of the thousands that surrounded the guild.

"Really? How so?" Lucy questioned.

"It makes the process less painful." Mira Jane spoke from behind the counter wiping a glass cup with an old rag.

"Wow. I didn't know that… Is the process painful?" Lucy asked the girls at the guild.

Many of them paled at the fact that it would be extremely painful.

"Don't worry Lu-chan it hurts. But it's worth it." Levy reassured the blonde. Sadly it didn't help as the celestial mage flinched at the fact that it would actually be painful. She just thought that it would just come right out.

"Ha ha! I can just imagine Dragneel's reaction. I bet one hundred jewels that he'll faint." The drunk of the guild, Cana hiccupped.

"I'm in!" Erza raised a hand, taking her attention of her strawberry cheesecake.

This caused a chain reaction with all the girls taking their bets, dropping money into the betting bin. Whoever's reaction was right, would win the whole lot.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted above all the ruckus. Making all the she-mages stop turning around to the furious blonde.

"Don't forget his is _the_ Natsu Dragneel." The celestial mage pointed out proudly, defending her mate. All the girls exchanged looks when an out burst from Levy came.

"Two hundred he runs out of the room!" The book worm suggested. This earned a nod from all the girls in the room, it would be most likely that he would panic and just leave.

"Levy!" The blonde hissed.

"Sorry Lu-Chan but its true…" Levy scratched the back of her blue hair bashfully. All Lucy could do was sigh as she was the only one putting up decorations for tonight's party. While all the ladies of fairy tail argued on who's bet would actually win.

~0~

Week 30:

"AHH!" The blonde screamed in agony, as her mate threw her clothes into a suitcase frantically.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PACK MY STUFF WHEN I TOLD YOU TO?" Lucy gritted her teeth speaking in a harsh tone to the dragon slayer. Natsu flinched, even with the mood swings this was the worse she had ever gotten angry at him.

"Sorry Luce you know how lazy I get…" Natsu apologized.

"Kyaa!" Lucy was in such agonizing pain as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Although he had to pack his own things, he ignored it. The blonde was in enough pain as it is. It was unbearable to just stand there and watch. As he picked her up in a bridal position he kicked open the door to Lucy's apartment. Making a mad dash towards the guild.

"We have to go to the hospital!" Lucy groaned as every step Natsu took triggered another shot of pain running from her stomach, up.

"No were going to the guild. There's an infirmary there!" The dragon slayer responded. The blonde was close to smacking him for the ridiculous idea that was until she caught the gleam in his eye. He was dead serious.

Lucy smiled her pain started to subside, but soon quickly returned as she started to groan. Natsu started to see the guild coming up around the bend, just a few more steps until he finally kicked open the door. Making all the guild members inside jump around to see who it was.

"SOMEONE GET PORLYUSICA!" The dragon slayer roared.

It was a moment of complete silence nobody move. When suddenly a roar erupted through the guild. People started bustling around like little ants as Mira directed them what to do.

"Jet go get Porlyusica." Mira commanded.

Jet saluted to the leader in charge and like a blot he was off running to find the pink haired healer.

"Wendy, Towels. Juvia, hot water. Erza, go get the master. Natsu follow me." The white haired beauty demanded. Gesturing towards the infirmary. As they entered the white covered room the salamander laid his wife on the bed slowly yet carefully as possible.

Grabbing a nearby chair Natsu sat next to his beloved as she kept groaning in pain.

"Do you want me to do anything?" The man questioned the bartender.

Mira shook her head, "She need's you more than ever right now. You stay here, Porlysuica should be here soon." She smiled brightly before leaving the couple alone.

"Hey…" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear softly as he intertwined his hand with hers. Stroking the loose strands of golden blonde hair away from her eyes.

"How… Y-You feeling?" She said through breaths.

"I should be the one asking _you_ that." The man chuckled.

"I-I'll be alright. I'm k-kind of excited to tell you the truth." Lucy's breathing became even again as she inhaled an exhaled loudly.

"That's great…" The great salamander smiled nervously. Lucy frowned as she caught this action.

"Don't be nervous." She reassured him. Natsu smiled, Lucy knew him to well for him to hide his feelings.

"I'm not nervous… I'm scarred. What if I'm not a good enough to take care of him? What if he doesn't even _like_ me?" The dragon slayer held his head low. Bangs covering his eyes.

"I _love _you. And I know _he _will to. I'll be with you every step of the way." Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand. Making his head fly right up, as he smiled brightly to his mate. When a sudden bang came from the door revealing a elder pink haired woman, with a scowl written all over her face. Other women tailing behind her with the supplies Mira sent over with the she-mages.

"Leave those over there. And GET OUT!" Porlysucia hissed making all the girls scurry out of the room and into the guild's mess hall. Makarov standing at the door way waiting somewhat nervously for the new guild member to arrive. It was dead silence in the hall as no one spoke to one another. All of them held their heads low in prayer that Lucy and the new member would be alright. When suddenly screams were heard coming from inside, the book worm Levy had tears starting to form in her eyes as she heard Lucy's howls of pain.

The screaming ceased as new voice started to cry out, not of pain. But for comfort. Natsu watched as Porlysucia handed over the newest member of the guild to him. Lucy smiled and watched as he carefully cradled the new born baby in his arms. Speaking soothing words to calm the screaming child down.

"Hey there little buddy… I'm your D-D-Dad." Tears started to stream down the dragon slayers tan cheeks. The baby in response stopped its crying waving its small hand in the air cooing to his father. Natsu glanced over to the blonde, she smiled happily to her husband.

Lucy's eyes felt heavy from all the effort she had put forth. Before Porlysucia took her leave she ordered Lucy to rest. "Get some sleep you did well Lucy. And don't worry about the baby, he's in good hands." The pink haired healer gestured towards the fire mage, as he continued to coo back towards the baby.

"We didn't think of a name yet Luce…" The man rocked the child back and forth in his arms.

"I already thought of one a long time ago." She responded.

"Without me?" Natsu whined. Things never change...

"I wanted it to be a surprise… Isn't that right my little Igneel?" Lucy sang towards her son.

Natsu perked up to the name the blonde put for their son. The same name his foster father carried The Great Igneel. All he could do was grin. Leaning forward carefully he kissed his mate's forehead gently.

"I love you." The salmon haired man smiled.

"I love you too." The blonde slurred as sleep had finally claimed her making her eye lids close shut snoring peacefully as she was regaining her lost energy.

~0~

Makarov the guild third generation master stepped out of the infirmary with Natsu following behind. A bundle wrapped up in blankets wiggled in his arms, as the members of the guild took a closer look towards the new member. A roar erupted from the guild as they all celebrated the birth of Igneel. The pink headed baby boy with chocolate colored eyes.

"I win~" Mira sang delightfully. As she reached over for the large bin of cash. All the women watched sadly as the white haired beauty lifted the betting bin over the bar counter. Hiding it safely away, the she-mages all cursed under their breaths. Scowling at the transformation mage.

* * *

**TADA WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?** **Plz review, alert or even message me. Thanks guys for reading Love you all and stay tuned for my Fallen Angel update and The princess and the Dragon update!**


End file.
